


Caught Between

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Mai's uncle act like children. Mai has to mediate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Between

_**Caught Between** _

"Does he have to come?" Zuko pulled the diadem out of his thick brown hair and fiddled with it, putting a finger first on one point of the flame and then another. He repeated the motion and began to tap out a rhythm. "Why not wait until I have a trip?" His face shone with hope. "That way you and your uncle can have lots of time together. Yeah, that's perfect."

"No, not going to happen. He's got one week off and that's next week. And unless you're hiding something, you have no trips then." Mai stood behind him, leaning down a bit so that she could put her cheek to his. She could feel the beginnings of stubble and the contrast between the rough of his cheek and the smooth of hers was exciting. She stroked her husband's arms, letting her hands travel all the way down to his wrists. "You're being a baby about the whole thing. Don't let him intimidate you."

"Noooo, because he's not intimidating at all." The Fire Lord shuddered. The warden's figure loomed in his mind, all fierce eyes, legs like tree trunks, arms rippling with muscle, chest thick and strong.

"It's not like he's going to hurt you; you're the Fire Lord. And he respects the Fire Lord."

"He respects all the other Fire Lords. Me he hates." Zuko sighed then and placed his crown on the desk. "A whole week; what about just a few days?"

"Deal with it, Zuko, for me." Mai ensnared him with a sensuous kiss.

"All right," he agreed. "But you have to kiss me again."

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai gave her uncle a quick wave and beckoned him over. "Good, you're here." She hugged him then, a brief squeeze. She was too tense to stand still for a more extended show of affection. "Now, what was it I requested of you in my letter?"

"Not much of a greeting," Katashi grumbled. "I haven't seen you for months."

"What did I ask?" Her tone was sharper than she had intended. Feeling more like a teacher with an uncooperative child than a loving niece, she tried again, softening her words a bit. "Uncle, I just want things to go well."

"I'll _try_ to behave."

That was the best Mai could hope for. She led him into the palace and headed towards the residential wing. Servants stayed clear, some gulping as Katashi strode by.

"No former prisoners here, are there? Your servants seem twitchy." The warden looked over his shoulder as a young man scurried away.

"No prisoners, Uncle. You're scary."

He puffed out his chest a bit, pleased with the compliment. "Well, we can't forget your _husband_ , Mai, my most famous prisoner."

"And so it begins." Pushing open the door to a sitting room, she caught Zuko's eye, gave him a warning glare and then pointed out a chair to her uncle. "There's a good spot. Sit."

Zuko smirked.

"I _saw_ that, Zuko. Is the tea on its way?"

"Yes; I selected _my_ uncle's world famous Lemon Jasmine tea. I know it's one of your favorites, Mai."

Katashi scoffed. "I don't like tea."

"That's not true, Uncle."

"Well, I don't anymore."

"Tea's what you're getting." Mai ground her teeth together. "And you'll enjoy it."

Zuko and Katashi stared at each other, each of their gazes carrying fire with it across the room. The conversation, pitiful to begin with, ground to an agonizing stop. The young Fire Lord cleared his throat and imagined he was anywhere but stuck in a room with Katashi. The library was good; he and Mai often snuck away there to _read._ The training room was good too. They'd had many a great sparring session there. And sparring often led to sex. He wondered why he was thinking about sex with Mai when her uncle was right there, glaring, those brown eyes emitting sparks. Zuko began to fidget then. He cursed his body and dropped his hands into his lap.

" _What_ is your problem?" Mai looked at her husband quizzically. "Oh." She was flattered and ticked off.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

An awkward minute passed and Mai found herself almost praying for the tea to arrive.

_How long does it take to brew a pot?_

"So, Zuko, is correspondence the favorite part of your job? You're pretty good at writing letters." Katashi steepled his fingers and looked smug.

"I've apologized for that hundreds of times. It was a difficult situation and a difficult time. I did what I thought best. Mai's forgiven me. Why can't you?"

" **You broke her heart**." Katashi's voice was a rumble in his chest, like the beginnings of a volcanic eruption. "I'll never forgive that."

"I'm fine, Uncle. I married him, didn't I?"

"How long until he breaks it again? Maybe the second time, it won't heal." He leaned his body forward, eliminating some of the space between him and Zuko. " _How long_?"

"Where's that tea?" Mai threw the question out there, hoping it would diffuse the situation. But what good would a pot of steaming liquid do anyway? With those two stubborn idiots it might become a weapon.

The Fire Lord sprung from his seat. His fists were balled up tight and he looked ready to murder Katashi. Little bits of flame, bright orange, flew from his mouth and landed on the carpet. They left ugly black burn marks in the red and gold and burgundy.

_That will have to be replaced. Thank you, Zuko._

He stalked toward her uncle, a great, red robed cat. "I'm sick of you, Katashi. I'm sick of your remarks and your innuendo. I promised Mai I would try to get along with you. But I can't. You're, you're…"

"Don't say it, Zuko." It was Mai's turn to jump up. She put herself between the two men. One hand was braced against her husband's chest. "I'm disappointed in both of you. _Uncle_ , you promised too." Katashi had the grace to look ashamed. "Now, sit back down and shut up." They sat. "We're not leaving this room until we work something out."A servant walked noiselessly into the room and left a tray with tea and cookies. She glided out again. "And _where_ is that tea?"


End file.
